shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jisa Jisa no Mi
The Jisa Jisa no mi (Jisa meaning Time Difference) is a Logia type Devil Fruit that, somewhat oddly, allows the user to transform into a time rift, and manipulate time. It was eaten by John Jango de Triezieme. 'Appearance' The fruit itself resembles a plum, orange in colour, covered with black swirling patterns. When consumed, the user will generally manifest a large bronze clock face attached to their back, similar to the drums generated by the Goro Goro no Mi, in order to use the fruit powers. However, this clock can apparently be made to vanish and reappear anywhere, for instance floating above a target. 'Usage' This Devil fruit has a very wide range of uses, and is regarded as one of the most versatile Devil fruit in existence, though much of this reputation comes from John's unusual creativity and loophole exploitation while using its powers. Apart from the usual Logia abilities of intangibility and elemental manipulation, the user can apparently travel in time and cause alterations in time. The user can also apparently change their age at will. These effects stem from the fact that the rifts effectively merge with the natural flow of time, allowing a degree of manipulation over it. John uses this fruit to terrifying effect in combat, generating time rifts and alterations in time to give himself a tactical advantage while using other attacks with his sword, the Kiri-nodachi. Later, he began to use it in other ways. 'Strengths and Weaknesses' The main strength of this fruit, demonstrated to a degree by Jango, is the ability to manipulate time, which when used creatively can have spectacular effects, such as slowing time to apparently increase the user's speed. The user is also able to turn themselves into, and generate time rifts, which resemble amorphous blue vapour clouds. all of the rifts in space and time are connected, allowing the user to redirect any attack aimed at them, postpone it, or even outright return it using well placed rifts. It can also be used to "borrow" objects from the past, but these are automatically returned after a while to prevent paradoxes. Notably, as an innate property, the user's reflexes are accelerated to be instantaneous, making them very hard to catch off guard. finally, due to having control of their personal timeline, they cannot be erased from the universe in any way. Devil Fruits which remove their target from existence, or reduce it to nothingness will have no effect on the user whatsoever, and nor will powers which warp reality to "delete" the user. However, normal injuries, or powers which destroy without erasing (including the Funjin Funjin no Mi and the Han Han no Mi ) will affect the user normally. The weakness of this fruit, ironically, is the Noro Noro no Mi, a Paramecia normally dismissed as weak. Exposure to noro photons disintegrates the time rifts, and can prevent the user transforming (although the slowing effect is replaced by fatigue and temporary weakness). Another disadvantage is the need to redirect attacks. although they can absorb objects using their time rift form, they must control which time rifts to send it through. If this is is not decided the attack may leave by a random rift or cause "feedback" where the attack is looped through rifts endlessly, causing his powers to behave randomly until the rifts are brought back under control. Other than this, the user is affected by standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. 'Normal Techniques' *'Timeslip:' John's most common use of this fruit. By slowing time to almost complete standstill (so slow that even Admiral Kizaru is reduced to walking speed at his absolute fastest) he allows himself to apparently move extremely fast relative to everyone else, resulting in a skill vaguely resembling the Soru technique used by CP9. In reality he is moving at normal speed, but because of the slowed time appears to move faster. Usually this is used in a way similar to Soru. However against faster opponents John uses this to instead provide a continuous increase in speed, for example during John's fight with Nova Blade, where he used this to keep pace with his opponent's extremely fast swordplay. * Split second: an attacking technique generates a blast similar to an electrical ark. contact with the blast randomly shunts sections of the target forward and backwards in time, where they return to normal after a very brief margin. As a result, the target does not appear to change at all, but this separation nevertheless causes damage, as the target was briefly seperated into pieces, and subsequently falls apart * Time bomb: ' An offensive technique, and the most commonly used of John's attacking techniques. He fires any number of spheres of energy which converge on the target and then detonate with a massive explosion. It was eventually revealed that the secret of this technique was a reject dial carried by John, and the spheres were in fact shockwaves from the dial that were temporarily frozen in time *'Lento: 'John fires a time rift in the form of a long stream of energy. Anything hit by the stream begins to slow down by an amount based on exposure. If caught head-on by the entirety of the strike, the target is almost completely frozen in time until the beam wears off. The time for which this has an effect is usually determined by the number set by the hands of John's clock, which he resets as he wishes immediately before attacking. Lento is used in music to refer to slowing down the pace of a rhythm. *'Allegro: Jango fires his time rifts (again as an energy stream) at another object or person, and accelerates the flow of time, allowing it to move much faster. this is essentially the reverse of Lento, and looks exactly the same, except while the stream in Lento is blue white, Allegro's stream is orange. Allegro is the opposite of Lento in music, and refers to speeding up the tempo. *'Tokigan:' (literally: Time-gun) attacks by miming finger-guns with one or both hands. The bullets they fire are in fact very small time rifts, but cause injuries like normal bullets. This has been attributed to time being stopped inside the rifts, meaning the air inside them is effectively solid and harder than steel. * Vision portal: 'Jango can use his time rifts to see into possible alternate futures, and decide on the most likely course of events. This is effectively the same as Kenbushoku Haki, but with differences. Unlike Haki, it can predict actions that the opponent does not know the outcome of, but is fractionally less reliable, as the user sees all possible outcomes, and must be practiced at deducing the most likely one from this (although this is very rarely difficult). When using this ability, Jango's eyes glow a bright blue-white colour. Also referred to as "Mantra", due to it's similarity to Kenbushoku Haki. *'Region: Jango creates a sphere, similar to the "Room" used by Trafalgar Law (indeed, sometimes the two terms have been exchanged). Within the region, the flow of time is isolated, allowing Jango to use his most powerful attacks without risk of huge collateral damage. *'Elimination:' An attack which produces red time rifts that latch onto the enemy, and then extend back along the victim's timeline, manifesting an attempt to kill them in the past. Once locked on, the rifts begin to turn an extremely bright red once a changeable point in the timeline is found. If they are not removed promptly, the victim is either badly injured or outright killed by this. As the change in events must not have too drastic an effect on the present, people who play an important part in significant events in the past have limited immunity to this. Alternatively, Haki can be used to forcibly break free of the rifts. If Region is active, significant events play no part (Jango ignores them and personally kills or injures the victim in the past), and the attack immediately covers the target in Elimination Rifts that are at the "critical" bright red stage. If it is broken free from in this case however, a very large Feedback Reversal 'event occurs. *'Feedback Reversal Event: (often abbreviated to just feedback) An effect of Devil fruit powers canceling themselves out, caused when Jango's powers generate time paradoxes or are negated while he is still using them. The effects vary with circumstance, but most usually involve all current rifts exploding, and Jango returning to normal. One of John's rambling explanations of his power implies that the explosion was the result of the time rift collapsing, and somehow resulting in a momentary space distortion as a result. *'Reversal:' By causing time to reverse, Jango can cause almost any injury to seemingly heal (in reality, he is taking his body back in time to before the injury existed), even ones that are usually prevented from healing. Notably, this gives him resilience beyond that of a normal logia user, who retains any injuries they fail to avoid by transforming. However, it has been revealed that if his power is suppressed somehow, this technique becomes ineffective, leaving him vulnerable *'Regeneration:' A much more powerful form of reversal, only activated in the event of death, or other extreme wounds. It is usually triggered automatically, and is a much more uncontrolled, chaotic process than normal reversal, due to him usually not being conscious to direct it. It usually results in a large cloud of golden mist which rapidly ages everything in the vicinity, except for John, who is reset to a younger version of themselves, but leaving his memory intact. He can then rapidly age himself back to his normal form. *'Tokisoushi:' (Time creation) John can form solid objects by stopping time within an area, similar to the bullets used in Tokigan. The substance within the object is solidified due to time being stopped. John usually uses this to form blades, but also as armour, or trap opponents with solidifying rifts. *'Jisato:' (Time difference sword) Forms a blade from time rifts, very similar to those made using Tokisoushi. However rather than stopping time, the rift imposes a slight time shift on anything it is exposed to, causing injuries by randomly rearranging everything it passes through. *'Puzzle-box arena:' Generates vast numbers of time rifts over a wide area that all connect to each other. This effectively converts Jango's surroundings into a maze, making it hard to attack him directly. As he is in direct control of all the rifts, he is not impeded by this move, giving him an advantage over his opponent. *'Entropy:' An technique using very precisely placed time rifts, which causes objects in an area to swap around. Normally Jango performs this by swapping an Item he is holding with another similar sized item in range, and doing this repeatedly to produce a very disorientating effect, as well as disarming an unwary opponent. When under the influence of Region Jango can instead cause any object or person to exchange with any other, usually several times at once to completely disorganise the area around him. *'Substitution:' A variant of entropy, which allows Jango to swap places with another person in the area. Can be combined with Region to allow Jango to seemingly turn people in the area into copies of himself for a short while, by swapping places with them repeatedly, and sending them to other times in the process. *'Fold:' John causes an object or person to seemingly vanish by folding space and time around them. He can then make a "folded" object reappear at any time he chooses. Can be combined with Region to fold an entire section of the landscape, along with anything in it. *'Time Abyss:' John puts his hand on the ground, and generates a huge field of time rifts that absorb his surroundings. *'Malice:' Jango conjures much darker coloured time rifts in preparation for strong offensive moves. These rifts, rather than causing a time difference like the others, repel time from the target, and so can erase targets from time entirely. due to the considerable risk of killing victims accidentally with these techniques, they are often used instead for destroying barricades or inanimate objects instead. Often this attack is used as a prefix for the attack, for instance malice: eraser is substituted for "Malicious eraser". **'Eraser:' Covers the target with liquid like time rifts (usually by having them flow across the floor and cover the entire area) to "insulate" the opponent from the flow of time, apparently removing them from existence. The effect is reversible, but stable on its own, and time travel is needed to actually reach the erased person, as they can only be restored at the exact moment they were first erased. **'Edge:' Creates claws out of the "malice" Time rifts. These erase the target, but only in the area they contact with, and so cause slicing injuries by removing a thin section of the target. **'Division:' Launches a blade made of time rifts along the ground, cutting everything in its path in half. This is similar to Crocodile's Desert Spada attack, and was most likely inspired by it. **'Burst: '''The rifts are released in an explosive scattering, similar to a shotgun blasts. This is one of the more lethal techniques in Jango's repetoire, due it usually only partially erasing objects, causing them to disintegrate. As such, it is used alsmost exclusively to destroy pacifista or other autonomous machines **'Bomb: A jumping attack wherby John hurls a large amount of Malice rifts at a target beneath him. The orb effectively explodes over a wide area, seemingly causing the target to vanish instantly. It also leaves behind a significant crater due to the rifts impacting into the floor and eroding it. Hour Abilities In order to fight stronger opponents, John came up with several extremely powerful finishing attacks. Only two of them have yet been seen. Both of those revealed have enough force to destroy huge structures, including islands and battleships. *'''First Hour: Jango flies directly up into the air, then generates a huge burst of time rifts that rapidly age everything in the vicinity, generally causing his surroundings to disintegrate into dust. *'Sixth Hour:' Jango absorbs the energy from an incoming attack and then amplifies it several times using Da Cappo time rifts. He then reflects the entire process using a reject dial. By repeating this several times, he can produce a force many thousands of times stronger than the original blow. He then converts the attack into a huge energy blast of variable nature. Exactly how powerful this attack is remains unseen, but on its first use it completely destroyed several buildings simply by a shock wave, without being aimed at them. On the second use, it was absorbed by an Impact dial, which promptly began to overload, and was thrown into the ocean to try and dispose of it. The subsequent explosion caused a huge plume of hot water, that vaguely resembled a knock up stream. It is confirmed that it could destroy a whole island, if charged for a sufficient length of time. Paradox art Towards the end of the time skip, Jango's increasing understanding in time allowed him to develop a string of even more advanced techniques. Their first use was during the Skyline War. *'Entropic unravelling:' Jango fires An indigo coloured sphere of swirling rifts ahead of him. Anything it hits is absorbed, and shortly afterwards rejected back out again. However, because of the swirling of the sphere, it is often ejected in a completely different arrangement to how it was first absorbed, and often is ground apart by subsequent collisions, generally materialising simply as rubble. *'Meteor boomerang: '''John forms a spinning vortex that he hurls at the target at speed. by stopping time inside the rift, it provides a heavy blow to whatever it hits, and then by reversing time it will return to his hands. By throwing it again, it effectively recieves a boost both from being thrown the first time, and by the second time, and so travels even faster. By repeating this attack many times the vortex grows increasingly fast and destructive. *'Armour of Retribution: A countering technique that uses an armour made of time rifts to intercept the force of incoming blows. By then hurling the armour at an opponent and disolving it, the force of the attacks can be redirected back at a target in the form of shockwave like projectiles. Phase techniques *'''Time Wraith: An evasive technique. By shifting himself a fraction of a second out of sync with the rest of the timeline, John can vanish entirely. In this state, he is both invisible and intangible. He is also entirely immune to any attack whatsoever, due to not existing at the same time as anything else. However, by the same token, in this state he cannot touch or perceive anything, and nor can he breathe, as he is out of sync with the atmosphere itself. In order to compensate for this weakness, he creates rifts that serve as a connection to the real world, allowing him to act, but also acting as vulnerable points (as attacks aimed through these rifts will reach his normal form). In effect, this gives him a ghostly and more elusive form. *'Chronos Champion:' Jango covers himself in armour created from time rifts. By stopping time inside the rifts, he gains superior resilience and to an extent an increase in physical strength, at the cost of decreased mobility due to the bulky armour. Trivia * John was originally believed to have eaten the Oni Oni no Mi, the Devil Fruit he had in fact fed to his sword. His true Devil fruit was not revealed to the marines until the Augustus incident. * It has been suggested on occasion that the Jisa Jisa no Mi may make its user immortal. This is implied by the logical argument that the fruit would provide immunity to time, and therefore aging. However Jango claims he ate the fruit at a very young age, casting doubt on this statement. * Exactly what the time rifts are made of (if anything) is unknown. * John Jango's Regeneration technique is a homage to Doctor Who, which also featured time travel. The regeneration that featured in Doctor who was also similar in appearance to John Jango's. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Logia Devil Fruit Category:13th Madman